This invention relates generally to nuclear reactors and more particularly to structured risk-informed deterministic safety analyses for nuclear reactors.
A typical boiling water reactor (BWR) includes a pressure vessel containing a nuclear fuel core immersed in circulating coolant water which removes heat from the nuclear fuel. The water is boiled to generate steam for driving a steam turbine-generator for generating electric power. The steam is then condensed and the water is returned to the pressure vessel in a closed loop system. Piping circuits carry steam to the turbines and carry recirculated water or feed-water back to the pressure vessel that contains the nuclear fuel.
The BWR includes several conventional closed-loop control systems that control various individual operations of the BWR in response to demands. For example a control rod drive control system (CRDCS) controls the position of the control rods within the reactor core and thereby controls the rod density within the core which determines the reactivity therein, and which in turn determines the output power of the reactor core. A recirculation flow control system (RFCS) controls core flow rate, which changes the steam/water relationship in the core and can be used to change the output power of the reactor core. These two control systems work in conjunction with each other to control, at any given point in time, the output power of the reactor core. A turbine control system (TCS) controls steam flow from the BWR to the turbine based on pressure regulation or load demand.
The operation of these systems, as well as other BWR control systems, is controlled utilizing various monitoring parameters of the BWR. Some monitoring parameters include core flow and flow rate affected by the RFCS, reactor system pressure, which is the pressure of the steam discharged from the pressure vessel to the turbine that can be measured at the reactor dome or at the inlet to the turbine, neutron flux or core power, feed water temperature and flow rate, steam flow rate provided to the turbine and various status indications of the BWR systems. Many monitoring parameters are measured directly, while others, such as core thermal power, are calculated using measured parameters. Outputs from the sensors and calculated parameters are input to an emergency protection system to assure safe shutdown of the plant, isolating the reactor from the outside environment if necessary, and preventing the reactor core from overheating during any emergency event.
To operate, nuclear reactor power plants are required to be licensed by the nuclear regulatory body of the country where the nuclear power plant is located. Various postulated transient and accident events are analyzed as part of the nuclear power plant licensing process. Currently, a set of postulated transient and bounding accident events is defined and analyzed using a deterministic safety analysis approach. In the deterministic safety analysis approach, specific analyses are performed using prescribed conservative analytical models and assumptions and the results compared against defined acceptance criteria. Events outside of this set are analyzed using only a probabilistic risk assessment (PRA).